beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Illusion Dragon, Bahumut
Facebolt: Bahmul This Facebolt is made out of Platinum. The inner part has 7 bearings, 5 balls are inside a metal piece where they can rotate around freely, which adds a bit of spin and balance. 2 balls are placed on the lower part of the facebolt, these 2 bearings are supposed to move horizontally to add a tiny bit of balance when in the air. On the top of the facebolt has a clock in it which resembles the time when Bahmul can enter into the past of the future. The facebolt's color is Bronze. Energy Ring: Metallic Illusion The Energy Ring is made out of transparent plastic with purple powder inside it which is made out of Osmium. The Energy ring is jagged, with Bronze chips at the edge of the ring. The energy ring also has Latin numbers on top of the energy ring, like Horogium/Tempo. These Latin numbers are coloured purple, and they represent time. The latin numbers create illusions of the opponent's past and the opponent's nightmare, which is one of the abilities it has. Fusion Wheel: Superior Divinity The Fusion Wheel consists of 3 parts; The plastic core, the Metal Wheel, and the Barrage Frame. *Plastic Core: The Plastic Core is transparent and lies in the middle of the Fusion Wheel. Due to of it being made of plastic, its balance is extended to a far greater limit, because balance mostly depends on the middle of the object, rather than the outer part of the beyblade. Its attack has decreased a bit due to the plastic core, but with more balance, Bahmul can attack more, landing more attacks. *Metal Wheel: The Metal Wheel is made out of copper. The metal wheel has 6 wings on each of the 3 sides of the Fusion Wheel, the 3 wings points left, which is the same direction the bey rotates. The 6 wings are small, short but a bit wide. They're supposed to fit onto the barrage frame when on Barrage mode. When in Violent Smash mode the Metal Wheel sits on top of the Barrage frame, with its wings directly on top of the Barrage Frame's wings. Because of this, its power can extend to its largest, having a bigger capacity of Offensive damage. Its coloured in Matte Light Blue *Barrage Frame: The Barrage Frame is mostly shaped like Blitz, with metal parts sticking out, which deals heavy damage when hitting its opponent, but with the Metal Wheel combined with this barrage frame, it becomes a completely different combination with massive attack power. This frame has 3 wings like Blitz. In Violent Smash mode, all wings of both Metal Wheel and Barrage Frame combine, adding weights and landing massive attacks for 1 rotation 4D Bottom: Universal Interdimension The 'Universal Interdimension' is somewhat a slim, long 4D bottom with a bulky end that can switch into three modes; Defensive mode, Offensive Mode, and Stamina mode. When Defensive mode is on, a wide rubber sharp tip comes down the long part of the 4D bottom and its behaviour starts changing into a defensive one. It barely moves a lot due to its massive friction which sticks to the stadium. It also has a sharp end, so its stamina has increased a little bit. When Offensive mode is called, a long, flat rubber tip comes down from the upper part of the 4D Bottom and the bey starts to spin faster and attack more aggressively, its made of rubber, so its stamina decreases but its friction increases, so it sticks more onto the ground, it has a decreased chance of being sent flying by its opponent. When Stamina mode is about to be unleashed, a wide, metal sharp tip comes down, just like the free spinning part in Phantom Orion's B:D but its made out of metal, decreasing the friction and increasing the stamina. Due to its wide surface, its balance increases, which is different to other sharp tips that always has balance issues. It's also free spinning, this time with its bearings inside the sharp bit which makes its rotation spin far more faster, and its balance increases. Abilities: *''Universal Phantom:'' Bahumut gathers its offensive power and uses it for more centrifugal force and to boost its energy, stamina, attack and defense until it starts to wobble. When it wobbles, it uses its control to control time back to when the bey was spinning as still as a tower. *''Time Control:'' In this move, Bahumut uses time to go back to a moment, where its opponent is going to hit the bey with offensive power, while that happens, Bahumut is going to know the bey's position at that time and move away from that place. *''Illusional Dimension:'' It changes the setting of the battle stadium into complete darkness, controlled with time, which only suits this bey. When calling this move, advantages and disadvantages take place in battle. Special Moves: Ultimus Seculum Caedem: "Ultimus Seculum Caedem" is from latin, which means Ultimate Time Murder/Assasination. First of all, Bahumut's stats raise higher as the bey itself glows in aqua. The move is ment to use times when Bahumut attacked its opponent and is supposed to control the time to come back to that moment when the opponent was attacked. It repeats the move until its opponent wobbles. All status (ie: Stamina, attack, defence etc), doesnt change when controlling the time. Finally, it covers itself in aqua aura and runs around the stadium at full speed, then it jumps, creating a huge impact to attack the bey, when it comes down, it attacks the bey at full force, most likely to defeat the bey. Category:Beyblades Requip: Chrono Manipulator The Chrono Manipulator can be inserted inside the 4D Wheel to boost all of its main status throughout the battle and to increase the damage and effects made by Bahumut. It will glow Dark Rainbow once its activated, and it'll control the opponent until the glow will change from Dark Rainbow to Aqua. (Which is about 20 seconds time). The Requip is allowed to defeat the bey in battles, even destroy the opponent's beys. How they bey can defeat opponents is it releases an invisible chunk of energy and grabs the bey while it's spinning, and it throws it around and scratches it against the surface.